


2541号墓碑祭扫人

by Khilouzin



Category: The Rock (1996)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khilouzin/pseuds/Khilouzin
Summary: 一位平凡的墓园管理员对Frank Hummel的回忆。





	2541号墓碑祭扫人

九五年几乎一整年，我和本尼打赌了好多次，为一位海军陆战队军官。  
他是从三月中旬开始出现的，2541号墓碑下面埋着他的妻子，她下葬的前一天，还是本尼负责修整的草坪。他每个周日都来，每一次都手捧鲜花，在墓碑前站上好久。  
在他第四次离开后，我和本尼去看了那块墓碑。芭芭拉·汉默，只是普通的名字，但她一定是一位气质极好的女士。我的前妻也叫芭芭拉，可她只让我觉得与其待在家里，还不如待在公墓。人和人之间，差别真的很大。  
本尼研究过他的肩章，准将真是非常高的衔级了，有一次碰上了军方葬礼，一排路过的士兵齐刷刷地向他敬礼，那场面让我和本尼肃然起敬。  
我和本尼打赌的内容是，下一个周日，他会不会来?本尼年轻，相信理想，相信爱情，相信永恒，所以一直猜他会如期而至。而我却认为，无论何种坚持，总有走到尽头的时候。  
我们开始期待每一个周日的到来，这种打赌让我们的工作变得不那么枯燥，甚至可以说是令人期待。为感谢他为我们带来的这种乐趣，每次驾驶割草机路过2541号墓前时，我和本尼总是格外小心。每个周日我们都提早一小时上岗，开着我们的割草机，将墓地的其他区域事先打理完毕，然后待在看得到2541号墓碑的地方，等待他的到来。  
我不得不承认，本尼的眼力还是不错的。一次又一次，准将在每个看似不可能的周日——刮风，下雨，打雷，暴雪——如期而至。整整半年，本尼赢了一回又一回，从我这儿掏走了一支又一支骆驼牌香烟。  
八月的时候，本尼问我还要不要继续，我说好。我学乖了，当准将每周日的来访已成定局的时候，我和本尼打赌的内容就扩展到了其它方面，比如，他是穿礼服来还是着便装来，又比如，花束里的百合是单数还是双数，再比如，他离开的时候有没有亲吻墓碑。  
我和本尼的胜负变成了五五开，我猜服装准些，他只有两次穿便装前来，常服是三次，显然他更喜欢礼服。海军陆战队的礼服非常威武，举手投足传递至高敬意，不过在我看来，便装代表着一种更为亲密、更为温柔的联结。本尼对此却不以为然，他说冰冷的墓石既已隔开了彼此，还不如用程式武装自己，让庄严替代伤痛。  
本尼看得到一些更细微的东西。每当准将前来，本尼会对我说，准将今天心情不错，或者，准将这次状态不大好，又或者，准将来之前肯定大发了一通脾气。我问本尼怎么知道，2541号墓碑离我们足有五十米远，你根本看不清他的样子，何况心情好坏，本尼只是接过我递去的香烟神秘地一笑，说自己天生敏感。  
我和本尼唯一一次和他说话，是在九月的时候。那天2541号墓碑那一排正好有一位陆军少校的葬礼，因为离得太近，阵仗又很大。他就在外围等着，他站得很远，路过向他敬礼的人却一个接着一个，最终他招架不住，走到我们的休息室坐了一会儿。我和本尼一开始很紧张，因为我们都不知道如何与一个准将相处，但他始终是随和的，本尼壮着胆子说起他对妻子的深情，他只是笑笑，然后陷入沉默。  
可是，在那之后他却一反常态，足有三个星期没有现身。我和本尼都以为他是去国外执行任务了。他的缺席让我们的生活再次落入索然无味之中，打赌也回到了原点——下一个周日，他来还是不来。但很快的，我们就发现这种打赌根本进行不下去，因为我们都猜他会捧着花束如期而至。  
我们等啊等，终于，在十一月的第一个周日，他又出现了。  
我和本尼都清楚地记得那个场景，那一天大雨滂沱，厚重的雨幕将一切隔开，他穿着礼服，手捧鲜花远远走来，恰好一场军葬刚刚结束，一队海军陆战队礼兵和他相向而行，礼兵们向他行持枪礼，他没有止住脚步，只是将花束换到左手，然后举起右手向他们回礼。他的步履比以往沉重得多，像背负着什么似的。他走到2541号墓碑前，像往常一样放下花束，简短地说了几句话，然后从衣兜里拿出一个什么东西放到墓石上亲吻了一下，就转身离去。可迈出十步他又停住，回过头去望着墓碑，像是依依不舍。  
最终，他还是走了，我和本尼目送着他离去。等到雨停，我们好奇地走到2541号墓碑前，发现放在墓石上的是一枚勋章。本尼说那是最高等级的勋章，他留下勋章，意味着他不会回来了。我不信，我说他匆匆离去只是因为雨太大了，你走着瞧，他还会再来的。本尼嘲笑我的天真，我不服气，问本尼要不要再打赌，他说好。  
结果我又输了，他真的再也没有出现过。本尼渐渐抽腻了骆驼牌，问我能不能换一种，我才不理会他，心甘情愿地买着双人份的香烟。  
我们就这么一周又一周地维持着不变的赌约，直至翌年一月本尼入伍，一个木头般的傻小子顶替了他。再也没人和我打赌了。  
四月的第二个周日，我开着割草机百无聊赖地消磨时光，突然看见几位年轻的海军陆战队员，他们在2541号墓碑附近徘徊许久，像是寻找着什么。我在远处停住割草机，心底升起一阵久违的模糊期待。终于，他们在2541号墓碑前停下，献上了一束百合和一面小国旗。  
我心里一热，飞快地跳下割草机，壮着胆子上前询问。他们相互交换了眼神，犹疑了一下，然后告诉我，准将已经把房子卖了，去了很远的地方。  
啊，怎么会，那以后岂不是没有人来了，我失望地说。  
不会的，他们看上去有些哀伤，却向我露出释然的笑容，以后还会有人来的，他们说，你看我们不就是？会有人来的。


End file.
